Since The Last Time
by Misslucylovely
Summary: She fled while he stayed. It's been five years since Rose saw Dimitri, their last moment together was there worst, upon hearing the ill-fated words of "I'm so sorry, the baby didn't make it" (Don't own anything expect the plot)
1. Chapter 1

She fled while he stayed. It's been five years since Rose saw Dimitri, there last moment together was there worst, hearing the ill fated words of "_I'm so sorry, the baby didn't make it"_

RPOV

_I was singing in the newly painted nursery, it was paint a light pink with little bears spaced around the room. There was nothing that could destroy the happiness I was feeling right now. I was 8 months pregnant and couldn't wait till Tahlia Belikov graced the world with her presence. Emotionally, between Dimitri were great, we barely argued. Everything was perfect. _

"_Babe? Your mum rang, she said there was an accident and your dads in hospital." I heard Dimitri call from down stairs. _

"_of course mum couldn't let me be happy for five minutes" I muttered bitterly, it wasn't I didn't love my mum but she had a knack of being the bearer of bad news especially to me. I waddled down the corridor to see Dimitri packing a bag in case anything happened while we were at the hospital. _

"_You all good Roza?" His husky voice broke me out of my thoughts._

_I smiled "Lets go see the old man" he chuckled in response. _

_We eventually made it to hospital with terrible rains and winds. As we sat at the lights just a head of the hospital we never expected to be hit. A car flew across the intersection and spun out of control into our car with so much force I knew my baby was not going to be okay. The blood. So much blood. I clutched my stomach so gently as the searing pain slowly took away any conscious thought. _

"_Rose? Rose! Oh my god Roza…" Dimitri voice faded into the distance as the blackness took over me. _

holy shit balls. I'm so freaking excited that I am now putting up my first story. Please let me know if you like ! Review & Fav!


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided after rewriting this chapter that I shall be using third person instead of first. Why I didn't use it in the first place is beyond me. but here you go lovelies!

The surrounding trees swayed with soft, gushing wind. The brunet haired girl kneeled down inches from the gravestone. Re-reading the words that crushed her world in a matter of minutes.

Here lies Tahlia Belikov-Hathaway, Gone too soon from family who still loves you.

May 7th 2014

Her bottom lip trembled as her tears streaked down her face. Its all my fault she thought bitterly, if she had just noticed the care before…before it took her happiness forever.

During her internal clash, the skies let go of the rain they held, drizzling down on to the girl and the surround graveyard. This happened every year since she left her last chance of happiness. She rose from her knelt position, kissed the gravestone and began her journey back to house. It could never be home, not without her.

Two Days later

"Yo lady! Where is my coffee, this service is terrible!" the un-groomed man yelled, his breakfast matted into his beard and his eyes glaring at Rose. Rose turned and placed her hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry sir, but seeing you as you cant see cause head is so far up your arse. I'm not your waitress, if you look down past your bush that's attached to your chin, you will see a nice a nice hot, steaming cup of coffee that has been sitting on your table for the last ten god damn minutes. So please _sir _next please use your eyes before you start making comments about my service!" she snapped. The surrounding people looked at her in awe, Rose was the head waitress at Danny's because she was one of the few that could stand her ground when the men try to stand over them. Arabelle who was the waitress for the man thank Rose with her blue eyes as she rushed to the rest of her waiting customers.

Danny's was the closest thing she had to a family and kept it under control.

"Mama's rest her toosh before the next rush comes in, mind watching over my section for little bit while I go and have fag?" Sandra's southern twang voice broke Rose out of her trance. She smiled-teeth and all at the older blonde who stood there with a defeat look on her face.

"Go a head Sandy, I've got Arabelle and I'm if I need help I'll get nick off his ass." Rose replied shooing the blonde into the kitchen,

"God bless you Bud," was the response she got. Uh Bud, that's new. Rose smiled to her self as she continued on the rest of shift.

…

"Rose, its your mother, we miss you. Come home sweetie please? Look I know I cant make you come home but we're going to cabin, and by we I mean everyone including Dimitri. I know, I know you don't want to come but Lissa just had her baby. Please Rose? Look I call you later tonight to get your answer of you okay? 

Rose couldn't believe it, camping? No freaking way. No with him there, she new her mother would force her go.

There kidnapping me to resolve what happened five years ago. She thought as she laid on her bed. Rose knew the answer before she dialed her mums number.

"Yeah mum its me, I made my decision…"

dun dun dun daaaa.

My chapters are short. Ugh. They will be come longer I promise! Im a litter rusty with writing but im getting.


End file.
